Depresión post post post partido
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Creo que el título lo dice todo, excepto la parte en que Katie encuentra una cura para ello. OWKB oneshot. Summary apesta, como siempre... TRADUCCION. Autora original: just giddy.


**Depresi****ón-post-post-post-partido****  
By: just-giddy**

"Davies, necesito que me hagas un favor."

"¿Un qué?"

"Un favor."

"Pero tú-"

"-yo se," suspiró Katie.

Número 1: Ella detestaba, normalmente, pedir favores.

Número 2: Ella detestaba, normal y especialmente, pedirle favores a Roger Davies.

Pero esto era por la salud y cordura de su capitán.

"Está bien," el capitan de Ravenclaw le sonrió en aquella sala abarrotada. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Bell?"

"Necesito desesperadamente que aplasten a Hufflepuff el viernes"

"Bueno, planeaba hacerlo de todas formas," le sonrió. Ella rodó los ojos –cada vez que Roger le dedicaba esa sonrisa, él- "Y si ganamos¿qué obtengo yo?"

La cual era su forma de decir "¿Voy a sacar una cita de todo esto?"

"Vences a Diggory," declaró, pasándose un mechón de su cabello dorado por detrás de la oreja.

"Está bien¿Eso es todo?"

"Corrígeme si me equivoco," le sonrió, "Pero podría haber jurado que tu última novia te dejó por él"

"Abriendo viejas heridas," observó. "Wood realmente te enseña a dar por donde duele¿eh?"

"Bueno, en estos momentos me esta enseñando como andar por ahí, deprimida, con un estado lamentable."

"¿Depresión-post-post-post-partido?"

"Ha pasado un largo tiempo y-espera. ¿Ustedes los capitanes tienen un nombre para eso?"

"Wood lo tiene," corrigió. "Bien, seré ligero contigo, Bell, porque eres una chica muy linda-"

"-y crees que sacarás una cita con decir eso que diciendo 'porque estás muy buena', como usualmente haces"

"Wood debería dejar de ser tan buen profesor," dijo pensativamente. "Una bebida en Las Tres Escobas la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Todo lo que pido."

"¿Una cerveza de mantequilla?"

"Una"

"Sólo una. ¿No una muy grande?"

"No. Sólo una."

"Davies, estoy impresionada," le sonrió, "estás superando tu cabezonería."

"Sólo mediante tus azotes verbales, querida," le sonrió de regreso mientras se pasaba una mano por su corto cabello negro.

"No exageres, Davies," le dijo mientras iba a clases, "Y gracias nuevamente"

* * *

"Oliver. Oliver. ¡OLIVER!" gritó Katie ese viernes, golpeando fuertemente la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo. "¡OLIVER, VAS A IR A ESE JUEGO! HAS ESTADO LAMENTÁNDOTE POR AÑOS. ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! 

Silencio.

"OLIVER ALBAN WOOD. ¡NO ME _HAGAS_ ENTRAR!"

Más silencio.

"UNO. DOS. _DOS Y MEDIO-_"

"Está bien, _está bien_," escuchó decir desde adentro a un profundo acento escocés, al tiempo con unos pasos, antes de que la puerta se abriera para revelar a su capitán. "Estoy aquí. ¿Estás feliz ahora?"

"No."

"¿Cómo que 'no'?"

Katie lo miró de arriba a abajo. Su cabello marrón estaba tan alborotado como siempre, y la crónica marca que había en la línea de su mandíbula desde que perdieron aún se notaba. Vestía unos viejos y gastados jeans, unos viejos zapatos deportivos y un-"

"¿Un suéter _marrón_?" la chica de quinto preguntó escépticamente con la ceja alzada.

"¡Dijiste que te gustaba este sueter!" protestó.

"De hecho dije que lo amaba," corrigió descuidadamente, "pero ése no es el punto."

"¿Y cuál es exactamente el punto?" preguntó él alzando su propia ceja y recostándose contra la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"El punto es que deberías estar de azul," dijo mientras se adelantaba dentro del dormitorio. Caminó hacia donde sabía lo que era el clóset y comenzó a revisar. Al final se cruzó con su suéter azul rey y se lo lanzó a la cabeza. "Ponte esto y apúrate."

"Como digas, _mamá_," dijo mientras se lo ponía por encima de la cabeza.

Katie intentó evitar mirarlo mientras se cambiaba su sueter marrón por el azul. E intentó evitar ver su torso tonificado por el Quidditch._ Intentó_.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó, separando sus brazos de su cuerpo. "¿Por qué quieres que use esto, de todas formas?"

"Sí," Katie rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba y le bejó los brazos, "Sabes, porque estamos apoyando a Ravenclaw, porque queremos que Ravenclaw gane, para que Hufflepuff pierda y tú aún puedas tener tu bendito nombre escocés en esa bendita copa de plata."

"No hay necesidad de insultarla así," dijo con toda su seriedad. "¿Así que es por eso que llevas cintas azules en el cabello?" le preguntó, tirando cariñosamente de una de sus trenzas, por la cual había tejido una cinta azul de satín.

"Sí¿Ahora por qué no te afeitas y te lavas los dientes?

"¿Por qué mis dientes" preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Porque tu aliento apesta," le sonrió antes de señalar la puerta detrás de él, "Ahora ve," Oliver gruñó mientras ella le empujaba al baño adyacente.

Con un suspiro, Katie se dejó caer en la cama de Oliver. No había sido el mismo desde que perdieron el partido un mes antes. Tuvo que usar muchas tretas para sacarlo de su habitación para otras cosas que no fuesen clases y comidas, estando más desarreglado y desordenado que nunca, lo cual ya es mucho decir. Y la mitad del tiempo, Katie se encontraba a sí misma comiendo con él allí arriba con la comida que llevaba, porque el se rehusaba a bajar. Se sonrió a sí misma. Aunque él podía estar muy deprimido a ratos, las comidas con él eran siempre divertidas. Katie era la única con la que el se abría esos días y ella asumía que era por sus cuatro años de ser grandes amigos.

La chica de quinto se sentó mientras Oliver salía del baño con su rostro limpio y afeitado, con el ceño fruncido, mirando su ropa. "Estoy vestido totalmente de azul", declaró lacónicamente.

"Yo también," señaló ella. "Todo el mundo"

"Pero tú te ves bien."

Miró su propia ropa. Difícilmente pensaba que se veía bien con sus _converse _negros y sus jeans algo deslavados que tenían un hueco en su rodilla izquierda. Y luego, estaba la chaqueta por la que era famosa. Era de mezclilla, con mangas y capucha color crema de tipo sudadera, con parches de cuero negro en los codos.

"Gracias Ol'- y tú te ves bien," dijo sinceramente.

"Sigue sin gustarme," masculló, "La próxima también me vas a hacer usar una chaqueta de mezclilla¿cierto?"

"Oh Oliver, es Noviembre" rió ligeramente mientras caminaba de regreso al armario del chico. Sacó la chaqueta marrón de bombero, y se colocó una de sus gorras de Puddlemere United en su cabeza. "Aquí tienes"

Oliver se puso su chaqueta, pareciendo más alegre con respecto a toda la situación. "Y eso es mío"

"¿En serio?" dijo en su voz más exasperada y sarcástica, con su cara a juego.

"Sí."

Rodó sus ojos. A veces olvidaba lo poco que podía captar él los sarcasmos. "Oh, vamos," sonrió mientras le halaba del brazo, "Hice que Angelina y Alicia nos esperasen con los gemelos abajo"

"Ugh, ni siquiera quiero ir"

"Óyeme, amigo" dijo, preparándose para ponerse un poco mandona. "Vas a ir a este juego." siguió, parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para ganar algo de altura ante el 1.90 del chico, y empujándolo por el pecho. "Has estado en este estado por años. Así que vas a ese juego y vas a estar feliz por ello," le regañó por debajo de la gorra azul. "¿Entendido?"

"Entendido," rió Oliver por primera vez en ese mes mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la bajaba. "Pensé que estábamos apurados…" inquirió, ladeando su cabeza con una sonrisa.

Sonrió ella de regreso. Era bueno verlo volver a la normalidad aunque requiriera múltiples olas de fuerza de su parte. "Pensé que darías más pelea," dijo, agarrando su brazo y halándolo hacia fuera otra vez.

"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?"

* * *

"No puedo creer que perdimos contra ese equipo. Digo, mira a sus cazadores. ¿Qué clase de formación es _esa_?" 

Katie miro hacia abajo, donde su capitán se sentaba en el banco a su derecha, sorprendida de que una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Suponía que era la atmósfera del Quidditch. Aunque estaba gritando en las gradas en vez de volando en el campo, sentía la adrenalina correr.

Oliver, por otro lado, simplemente estaba ahí sentado con sus codos descansando en sus rodillas, criticando todo lo que veía. Y aunque no estaba parado, gritando hasta quedarse afónico como el resto, Katie sabía que estaba disfrutando, aunque sea solo un poco.

Podía notar el brillo maniaco en sus ojos color chocolate.

"Oh, vamos Oliver," dijo, halándole el brazo para hacer que se parara, "Al menos pretende que te diviertes"

Oliver dejó escapar un bufido y rodó sus ojos, pero sonrió un poco de todas formas.

"¡VAMOS, STANFOLD!" Angelina gritaba al lado de Katie, golpeando la baranda "¡LANZA YA ESA MALDITA QUAFFLE!"

"Lanza, lanza, lanza, lanza-¡ES PARA LLORAR, DAVIES!" Oliver rugió frustrado media hora después. "¡NO ES TAN DIFICIL METERLE UN GOL A _ELLA_!"

Katie sonrió a su capitán, "calma, estamos arriba por 30"

"Deberías saber que 30 puntos se pueden ir así", dijo, chasqueando sus dedos para hacer su punto.

20 minutos después, Ravenclaw estaba abajo por 70.

"¡YA _DESPIERTA_, MACAVIE!" Katie gruñó, mientras otro tiro se le escapaba al guardián de Ravenclaw.

"No entiendo," Oliver murmuró, mirando hacia arriba y a la derecha.

"¿Qué no entiendes?"

"Esa Cho," dijo, señalándola, "Ve la snitch pero no hace nada"

Katie siguió la mirada de la buscadora y ahogó un grito de sorpresa y alegría. "¡Davies es increíble!"

"¿De _qué_ estás hablando?"

"Davies," dijo, halándolo de las solapas de su chaqueta, por lo que su nariz estaba a centímetros de la de ella, mientras sonreía por debajo de su gorra, "le dijo que esperara. _¡Le dijo que esperara!_" chilló, triunfante. "¡Y es increíble que haya hecho esto sin que yo se lo dijera!... ¿Por qué tú no haces eso?"

Oliver ignoró la última parte, tomando sus manos y sacándolas de su chaqueta con delicadeza, ya que le estaba haciendo incómodo estar de pie con sus tirones, "¿De qué hablas?"

"Davies-Le dije que machaque a Hufflepuff y notó por sí mismo que necesitaban ganarles por 100 para que no se nos descalifique a nosotros," estaba segura que si su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poquito más, no cabría en su cara.

"Bromeas," le dijo, sin creerle. Katie sacudió su cabeza emocionada, mordiéndose su labio inferior y tratando de suprimir una sonrisa, sin éxito. "Te debo una cerveza de mantequilla, Bell. Pero recuérdame nuevamente¿Qué hacías fraternizando con el enemigo?"

"Bueno tenerte de regreso," Fred Weasley le palmeó la espalda desde atrás.

"Nos preguntábamos quien está ocupando ese cuarto mientras no estás," George añadió.

"¿No crees que tiene un gemelo, también?"

"No, eso sería desastroso-el campo sería un caos"

"Imagina si_ realmente _hubiese dos de ellos corriendo por ahí…"

Oliver rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro, mientras un cazador de Ravenclaw pasaba un segundo tiro en los últimos cinco minutos.

"Hey, Katie," dijo Angelina, golpeándole el hombro con cierta fuerza. "¡Mira a Cho!"

Mientras todos los ojos en el estadio se giraban a ver a Cho cruzar el campo, Katie sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente. Sabía que la Chang la tenía, estaba kilómetros por delante de Diggory y no había chance para él. Katie estaba balanceándose arriba y abajo sobre sus pies con sus brazos presionados contra su pecho.

_Estamos dentro, estamos dentro, estamos dentro_- Katie alzó sus brazos mientras gritaba con todo los espectadores vestidos de azul

"¡ESTAMOS DENTRO!" Chillaron Fred y George Weasley el preciso segundo en el que Cho tuvo sus dedos alrededor de la snitch. "¡ESTAAAAAMOS DEEEENTRO!"

"¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" gritó Angelina como una de esos comentaristas de soccer muggle mientras le chocaba la mano a Alicia, que daba chillidos de alegría.

Katie rió con alegría ilimitada mientras se giraba hacia su capitán, "Oliver, estamos-"

Agarrándola por los hombros la interrumpió presionando sus labios firmemente contra los de ella. No había nada romántico en eso, ningún abrazo apasionado, ni labios separados, sólo una cazadora sorprendida. Sintiendo que él comenzaba a alejarse después de un segundo o dos –como si se hubiese agarrado fuera de guardia con su propia acción- Katie lo agarró por el cuello de su chaqueta mientras los gemelos Weasley silbaban detrás de ellos. Sintió su sonrisa contra sus labios, también curvados, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y los de él envolviendo su cintura.

"Bien, _esto _va a ser algo incómodo en las prácticas."

Katie y Oliver se separaron ante el comentario de Alicia.

"Gracias, por cierto," dijo Oliver suavemente, "Por lidiar conmigo el pasado mes, y todo lo demás. Quería decírtelo antes."

"No te preocupes," sonrió ella de oreja a oreja. "Devuélveme el favor quitando las prácticas al amanecer"

"Buen trato," Fred dijo en su no-tan-silencioso murmullo. "Acéptalo, amigo"

Oliver rodó sus ojos y se inclinó para darle un beso corto, antes de enlazar sus dedos con los de ella mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo, donde una fiesta –sin dudas- comenzaba en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

* * *

"Ahora, Bell, creo que teníamos un trato." 

"¿De qué hablas, Roger?" preguntó Katie, alzando una ceja, tres semanas después del partido.

"No te hagas la que no sabes," advirtió. La había parado en la mitad del pasillo cuando estaba yendo a Transformaciones. "Creo que dos cervezas de mantequilla están en orden."

"Era una, Davies," le sonrió.

"Es lo que dije," aclaró, "una para mí y otra para ti, aunque creo que debería recibir más por hacer que ustedes quedasen dentro del torneo"

"Gracias por eso, a todas estas," le sonrió algo avergonzada.

"Cuando quieras," le devolvió el gesto, "y nada de traer a ese novio tuyo," le advirtió, señalándola acusadoramente.

"¿C-cu-cua-cuál novio?" tartamudeó. Para ella, Oliver seguía siendo su capitán con complejo de nazi… quien, por casualidad, era también excelente besando –_especialmente_ después de una buena práctica.

"¿Hablan de mí?" preguntó Oliver mientras llegaba por detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura, acercándola hacia el, y descansando su barbilla en su hombro izquierdo.

"Hey Wood," rió Davies. "¿Estás teniendo un buen día?"

"Mjm"

"¿Tienes una pluma que me prestes, Katie?" preguntó, cambiando el tema, "Tengo un examen de Encantamientos"

"Aquí tienes," le dijo, después de revisar su morral y dejarle una, "Buena suerte."

"Gracias Bell." Comenzó a caminar hacia su clase, "Te veo en Pociones, Wood."

"Nos vemos, Davies"

Pero Katie y Oliver se quedaron donde estaban, en el pasillo, mientras el depositaba un beso en su cuello.

"Kat… ¿Crees que podrías saltarte una clase?"

Katie rió, volteándose y enrollando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, "¿Y por qué haría eso, capitán?"

Él le dió un beso largo, "Necesito repasar unas jugadas importantísimas contigo para la final."

"¿Te refieres a la que es en cinco meses?"

"Esa misma"

"Bueno, creo que McGonagall me dejaría para eso."

Oliver rió mientras le daba otro beso, antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, mientras iban en un rumbo totalmente opuesto al de sus clases.

* * *

**Notas de autora:  
****Saben, olvidé que tenía esto. No estaba tan liso en los bordes, pero creo que me las arreglé bien. Bueno, creo que lo arreglé bien con la ayuda de Lady Arre. Me pregunto si oyó ese grito en oz… De cualquier forma se lo dedico, porque me ayudo y porque puedo. ****Jaja, sólo bromeaba. ¡Por favor, dejen reviews!. ¡Mucho amor!**

* * *

_Notas de traductora:  
__Bueno, aquí va, uno del estilo de los que llevo traduciendo, pero de otra autora. Me enamoré de Roger... jaja._

_A Giddy y a mí nos encantan los reviews, así que es su deber moral dejar…_

_Un beso enorme,_

_Kayi._


End file.
